The Curse of the Alderians
by Celsie
Summary: Post X-3, an ancient curse has been brought down on mutant kind and only the X-men have the power to stop it. Can they work together to save the world... or will raging hormones and jealousy be too much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Takes place after X-3. Xavier, Scott and Jean are still dead. The cure has been proven temporary in most cases. I obviously don't own anything. This is a fic heavy with romance, action, manipulation and angst. Everything the doctor ordered.

The Curse of the Alderians

Chapter One – "Umm Can We Like…Help You?"

Sakura gazed up at the mansion in silence. She had never imagined that there would be another place for her to call home, especially not one that was inhabited by other mutants like herself. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face and closed her eyes. She couldn't stand outside forever…and it looked like it was about to rain. She pulled her bag higher onto her shoulder and began the long walk to the big double doors.

However what should have been an uneventful walk became anything but as a young brown haired girl came flying out of the trees. She tripped over herself as three other guys followed obviously engaged in a rousing game of 'catch me.' Sakura groaned, she had never been one for childish games. Sadly they spotted her and she knew that the next logical step was a very guarded inquiry about who she was.

"Hi…umm can we like help you?" the girl asked crossing her arms and trying to look threatening. Sakura almost laughed but considering if the rumors of other mutants living here were true…the girl may really be that threatening.

"My name is Sakura. I came here to see Professor Xavier." The moment the name left her lips the girls face fell and tears came to her eyes. One of the boys placed his arm around her glaring at Sakura as though it was her fault that the name caused the young girl pain.

"The professor passed away three months ago." Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach and the disappointment and anguish was clearly written on her face. One of the other boys a taller blond with shimmery gray eyes took a step towards her, "Miss Munroe is in charge now. She can probably help you." Sakura wanted to believe him but couldn't let her hopes up again. "Please, where is she?"

Storm sat behind the large desk in the Professors office and gazed at his empty wheelchair. She didn't know why but she felt connected to him when she was in this room, almost as though a part of him was still here protecting them and helping them from beyond this world. The silence was broken however when four of her students and a stranger entered the room. She got to her feet in alarm prepared to fight if required.

"Miss Munroe this is Sakura. She needs your help." Kitty said glancing back at Sakura and motioning her forward. Storm gazed at the other girl in hesitation before remembering her duties and moving forward to welcome the girl. "Sakura my name is Ororo Munroe and I am the headmistress of this school. What can I do for you?"

Sakura didn't waste any time in revealing just what had brought her to the school. "I've been in hiding for six and a half years. I'm tired and need a safe place…and I bring news." It took only minutes for Ororo to clear the room and call Logan to the office. Sakura sat down and waited until it was clear for her to begin. Logan entered and went to stand next to Storm gazing down at the younger girl in silence. "Okay what's going on now?" he asked glancing at Storm. Sakura took a deep breath and began her narrative.

"I have been, as I said, in hiding for the last six and a half years. I was hidden in a small underground community in northern Canada but three months ago a small group of people came to us. They weren't there to capture us…or to kill us. In fact they came seeking our help…or at least that's what they said. They asked to speak in front of the entire community but I didn't attend, as I was unwell at the time. The next thing I know I'm waking to the screams of my fellow mutants. I got up from my bed and lifted the flap of my tent to see death and destruction everywhere. The newcomers had vanished but my friends were ripping each other apart. I fled."

By this point Sakura's face was wet with tears. It was so hard to relive the pain of that night. Watching her friends die at each other's hands was one of the worst experiences she had ever had. Slowly she wiped the tears away and struggled to finish her story. "I came here not only for help but to warn you as well. I fear that whoever these people are they are targeting groups of mutants and somehow turning them on one another. I came here hoping to help prevent this and make a new home for myself amongst you…if you will accept me."

Storm's head was pounding. What Sakura had just told her was one of the most horrible things she had ever heard but what was really causing her agony was the thought of what would happen should something like that occur here. In her head she was watching the students attack one another; blood soaked everything in sight and she felt her stomach lurch. Wolverine was far more composed though, and he gently squeezed Storm's shoulder bringing her back to reality.

With a small smile Storm nodded, "We would be happy to have you here with us Sakura. We will always have room for those in need. Logan, would you take Sakura down to the kitchen and then come back here. You should be able to find someone who can help her settle in along the way."

Logan nodded and motioned for Sakura to follow him, as they entered the living room they found most of the students huddled around Kitty, Joshua, Bobby and Piotr. They had obviously been talking about Sakura's mysterious appearance because they stopped talking the moment she entered and looked a little too guilty for her tastes. Logan looked around, "Where's Rogue?"

Bobby shrugged, "I think she's in her room. She hasn't come out much lately." Logan narrowed his eyes at Bobby before turning to a small black haired girl sitting across the room from him. "Jubilee, take Sakura and help her get settled in." Jubilee nodded and made her way to the two of them. "Hi Sakura, my name is Jubilee. So do you know where you're sleeping yet?" she asked curiously looking the older girl over.

Sakura had long chocolate brown hair that rested just above her hips and bright violet eyes that seemed to take in everything around her in an instant. She was wearing dark jeans and an emerald green sweater. " She's in Rogue's room." Logan said before departing.

Jubilee winced, she loved Rogue dearly but since she had taken the cure Rogue had become very moody and withdrawn. Jubilee had a hard time being around her when she was like that. "I guess we had better go up and introduce you to your roommate first." With a sigh she started up the stairs heading for the third floor.

Rogue lay on her bed staring at the ceiling in disgust. She thought taking the cure would make everything easier but it had just become harder. So few people here understood what she had done. They considered her a traitor but they just didn't understand. How could they? They had no idea what it was like not being able to enjoy simple physical contact, a hug, holding hands…nothing. It was miserable.

A knock on the door brought her out of her self-pitying reverie and she sat up slightly as Jubilee and a girl she didn't know came in. "Rogue…this is Sakura. She's your new roommate."

________________________________________________________________________

End Notes – So…what did you think? Cliffhanger ending maybe…but you'll forgive me right?

Next Chapter – Introductions of The Mutant Kind


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Takes place after X-3. Xavier, Scott and Jean are still dead. The cure has been proven temporary in most cases. I obviously don't own anything. This is a fic heavy with romance, action, manipulation and angst. Everything the doctor ordered.

The Curse of the Alderians

Chapter Two– "And What Can You Do?"

Rogue had watched in silence as Sakura set her bag on the empty bed and began to unpack. Admittedly Sakura had very little to unpack. Finally Sakura couldn't stand the deafening silence and looked up at Rogue with a small smile. "My names Sakura…as you already know. I guess that would make you Rogue correct?"

Rogue glanced outside her eyes once again going to that stupid fountain where she had seen Bobby and Kitty. Even now all she wanted to do was gouge Kitty's eyes out. "Yeah." She didn't know why but she just couldn't bring herself to be open and talkative with this girl. Especially since Rogue knew the moment that Sakura found out she was a powerless traitor that she would demand a room change anyway, so no need to get friendly.

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and gestured around her, "So how long have you been here?"

Rogue shrugged and lay on her own bed. "A while I guess. I came here as a student until…" she stopped. Did she really want to just throw it out there? No she didn't, let Sakura ask first. "That is until I learned everything I needed to know."

Sakura nodded, " I lived in an underground mutant community in Canada until three months ago. Then I came here trying to find a safe place, you know?"

It took everything Rogue had not to snort in disgust, this place wasn't safe. It was just an illusion. Though a tiny voice in her head kept saying that if she would stop being so negative about it she would see that this was the safest place for mutants, especially children. Not that Sakura was a child. She looked about the same age as Rogue actually.

Sakura took note of the fact that Rogue didn't confirm the safeness of the house but didn't comment. "When I was downstairs someone commented that you don't come out of your room very often. I know it's none of my business but can I ask why? Are they really mean and hateful or something?" She thought that it might be the case considering the rather intimidating look that Logan had shot the guy with the bright blue eyes.

Rogue laughed but it wasn't a pleasant laugh, it was harsh and resentful. "What do you know about the mutant cure that everyone was making such a big deal about not too long ago?"

Sakura tried to remember everything she had heard but she knew it wasn't much. "I know that a lot of the people in my community who couldn't control their powers very well wanted to take it. They didn't get a chance though. There weren't any clinics offering the cure near our home."

"I took the cure. I'm not a mutant anymore." Rogue said looking back towards the window.

Sakura understood now, she could only imagine how hard it must be to be living in a house full of mutants once you had taken the cure. "They resent you for it?"

Rogue nodded, though she wasn't sure why she was opening up to this girl. Maybe it was because even though Sakura now knew about her being a traitor she wasn't angry with her. She in fact seemed to be totally accepting of her choice to take the cure and that was something new for Rogue. "Yeah some of them are really open about it, like Emma for example. Others try to pretend that they don't consider me a traitor but I know they do, people like Bobby and Jubilee."

Sakura nodded, "That's not right. It was your choice to make and they have no business judging you because of it. Everyone had their own reasons for wanting or not wanting the cure and no one can say whether another persons reason was worthwhile or not." She couldn't believe anyone could be so terrible. Though she distinctly remembered many members of her community having similar feelings. They had also called those who wanted the cure traitors and cowards. She hadn't understood it then and she certainly didn't understand it now.

Sakura sighed and lay back in her own bed gazing up at the ceiling. "Ok, well enough sad stuff. Is their anything interesting to do around here?" she glanced over at Rogue to see if she was still awake and responsive.

Rogue laughed, "There isn't much. We have early morning training that we do every day. Us older ones do anyway…well I mean you will…I obviously don't anymore…since I'm human." She seemed to stagger off as she tried to back track. She still found it weird not being included in the training considering for so long she had been. She obviously had not totally adjusted to losing her powers.

Sakura nodded though she knew Rogue probably hadn't seen it. Training huh? She could handle that. "Ok well what else?" Rogue shrugged again, "There's stuff in town to do I guess. The mall and what not, I haven't gone in a while because no one really wants anything to do with me." She knew she sounded like she was throwing on the self-pity but she was just being honest.

Sakura sat up and smiled, "Well then maybe we can got tomorrow. I could use some new clothes. We could grab some lunch too!" Rogue glanced over at her and nodded, "Yeah that would be fun. We could do that I guess."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sakura spoke up again. "What's the training like?" Though she wouldn't admit it she was really nervous about the training. She didn't like the thought of being on display for someone else's amusement, or being judged.

"They create a simulated mission and everyone works together using their powers to complete it. Then there is some one-on-one combat training where you have to fight each other using what ever is available. It can get pretty intense." Rogue said before glancing at the clock beside her bed. "And it starts in about seven and a half hours. You had better get some sleep if you're going to be ready for it."

Sakura heard the alarm going off but she was having a hard time dragging herself from the bed. It was so warm and inviting. Once she heard Rogue stirring across from her she sat up though. "Morning Rogue." She said groggily as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Rogue sleepily waved as she wandered into the bathroom. Sakura got up and went to the closet to pull out some clothes before sitting down to wait for Rogue to get out of the bathroom. After several minutes Rogue came back out looking slightly more awake, "Morning Sakura. All set for your first day of training?" Sakura laughed before going into the bathroom to shower.

Twenty minutes later she came out to find Rogue dressed and sitting on the edge of her bed tying her shoes. "So I'm going to take you to the Danger Room and I'll just sit in the control room while you train. Then we can go shopping afterwards." Sakura nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Once she had her shoes on she followed Rogue out of the room and down the stairs. As they walked people seemed to look away as though they were invisible and it made Sakura very angry. Rogue was her friend and they had no business treating her this way. As they entered the Danger Room it finally hit Sakura at just how many people would be training with her. She saw Ororo and Logan standing in front of a line of kids that looked around her age. There were seven of them and she recognized them as the group that had been sitting in the living room after her meeting with Logan and Ororo.

Quietly she waved goodbye to Rogue and walked towards Logan and Ororo. "Morning Sakura." Ororo said smiling at her. "I wasn't sure if you would be joining us this morning or not but I'm glad you are." Sakura smiled, "Ehh I figured why not. I didn't have anything else to do." Logan smirked and motioned for her to join the ranks. "Okay guys today we're doing a simple individual training simulation before we begin combat training. This is just so you can use your powers extensively. The object is to reach the control panel in the center of this maze and shut it down. Simple right?" Everyone seemed to nod in agreement but Sakura felt sure that it wouldn't be as simple as it sounded.

Ororo smiled, "Okay then, Bobby why don't you start us off?" she asked waving him forward. A brown haired guy with astonishing blue eyes stepped forward and stood at the entrance to a floor to ceiling maze. Ororo motioned for everyone else to join her in the control room to watch from a safe distance. Once inside Ororo gave the okay and Logan pressed the start button. Bobby hesitated for a moment before heading into the maze. He took a left and then a right and seemed to be on the right track until a solid stream of flame blocked his path and its origin was a simulated mutant.

Rogue leaned over and whispered, "That's John…or rather Pyro. Bobby hates him." Sakura watched as Bobby blasted at the simulated mutant with a newfound aggression. After several minutes he managed to slip behind Pyro and freeze him. Sakura felt that in real life this guy was probably not that easily fooled. After about ten minutes Bobby reached the center and managed to shut down the program. Once he had entered the control room he grinned, "So how did I do?" Ororo smiled, "You completed the mission. Very good." Then she slowly turned to face the other teens. "Now I think its Sakura's turn."

(Celsie) So…. what did you think? Coming along well I hope? You should really comment/review…that'd be great…

Next Chapter – The Unveiling


End file.
